


We Are The Lucky Ones

by americanpsycho2727



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, BoyxBoy, Cute, Gay, High School, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanpsycho2727/pseuds/americanpsycho2727
Summary: (an au revolving around oc's)In which Anubis has a crush on Zach and is forced to ask him out (but it goes better than he expected).





	We Are The Lucky Ones

"W-will you go out with me," Anubis asked shyly looking at his feet, avoiding looking directly at Zach and the snickerings from the table, "I-I'm sorry, my friends forced me to ask you."

"Are you asking me because they made you or are you asking because you like me and they forced you?" The question was a bold one that silenced everyone at the table. 

"I l-like you." Anubis tried to hide his face but it wasn't working and Zach had the nerve to put a smile on his face, even though it was a weak one, that just made anubis more nervous and scared. Like his face wasn't that red already. 

"Okay, come with me," Zach said getting up from the table and gently pulling anubis in the direction of the exit. 

"Why?" Anubis asked as they left the café. 

"Just wanna talk" Zach said as they slowly made their way to a bench about a block away from the  
café where there was barely anyone in sight. 

"What's there to talk about? We're strangers," Anubis said fidgeting with his hands, trying to escape the conversation without making a fool of himself. How could his friends betray him like this and make him confess and ask his crush since only forever out? There was no way they'd even work, Zach was a senior and anubis was far from it. Zach didnt even know of Anubis' existence until today. 

"You like me yet you know nothing about me and I'm interested in learning about you, this is exactly why we should talk. It's just small talk anyways."

"Okay..." Anubis said running his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down. 

"What do you like to do when you're alone?" Zach decided this question was the way to go since he decided the way to go was to get to truly know Anubis. 

"I... I like to read," Anubis shifted uncomfortably. 

"Ah, really? Thats adorable," Zach said, Anubis getting more nervous and blushing harder than before, "but don't worry I like to read too. Maybe not classics like Shakespeare, but I like to read." Zach smiled when Anubis' face brightened. 

"W-what do you like to do when you're alone?" 

"I love cooking. I'm dead serious," Zach said, the last part only half jokingly.

"R-really? What do you cook?" 

"Pretty much anything you can think of, unless it's some exotic shit 'cause I learned how to cook only so many foreign dishes." 

"I... I don't know where this conversation is supposed to go, but I've already embarrassed myself today and basically outed myself to your friends who will literally tell the entire student body, and I know you mean to answer 'no' so I, I think that's all. I know you're probably one hundred percent straight so thank you for dealing with me. T-thank you for not being an asshole to me. I'll be going now, you'll never hear from me again, I promi-"

"Shut up. I'm happy your friends forced you to ask me out. You did embarrass yourself, sorry, but that was in front of my friends, I can fix their perspective of you. And honestly our two second long conversation had no purpose whatsoever but I learned a lot. From what I've gathered, you're nervous and shy,  you fidget a lot and you're cute as fuck. And I'm not fucking straight, stop assuming. I am 'one hundred percent' gay and I fucking like what I see. To answer your question, the first you asked me, which I actually haven't answered despite to prior beliefs, yes, yes I will go out with you. I want to have the chance of getting to know you. You, you can consider yourself taken, Anubis."


End file.
